Shadow's Mutation
by Delta Dawg 117
Summary: Shadow mysteriously becomes a girl and realizes that she is falling for Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first published Fanfiction so please no hate. All characters belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team.**

Shadow's Mutation

Chapter 1

Sonic lay awake in his bed as sunlight crept up his covers to his skin. It was 7:00 a.m., his usual run time. He got his sneakers and gloves on and bounded out the front door. He was about to speed off, when he noticed that he had forgotten to take his mail in yesterday. He sighed and took all of the bills and letters out of the mailbox.

He went inside with the mail and decided to take a quick look at them. "Bill, bill, ad…" he mumbled as he read them aloud. "A letter from Shadow?" he exclaimed. He rarely got any mail besides letters from Amy, and even less so from Shadow. _Dear Sonic, _it read. _Please meet me at the new café that opened up a week ago. Something is happening. _Sonic stared at it for a moment, not sure what to think. _But hey, if Shadow wrote me, it's got to be important, right? _He pondered.

Sonic put the mail on the coffee table and ran out the door. It didn't take him long to get to the café. He stepped into the front door and searched for shadow. It didn't take him long to find the ebony hedgehog sitting at a corner table. He walked over and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

The first thing Sonic noticed was that Shadow was much skinnier, and, somewhat smaller than the last time Sonic had seen him. "Hey Shadow, you okay? You look a bit…" he was cut off by Shadow. "Small? Skinny? I know," he answered in an unusually feminine voice. "Whoa, what happened to your voice?" "Uh… yeah um… that's… uh… kinda why I called you here." _Boy, he seems really nervous, _Sonic thought. "What is it?" "I… think I'm turning into a girl."

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled a little too loudly. "Shhhh! Quiet down faker!" Shadow said, a little annoyed. "What do you mean your turning into a woman?!" "Well, a couple weeks ago, I was walking back to my apartment after one of my runs, like always." "And then what?" Sonic questioned. "Just let me finish!" Shadow exclaimed. "So, I was walking back to my apartment, and I wasn't really thinking about where I was stepping. I went down an alley and stepped into this weird blue gooey stuff." "Weird blue gooey stuff huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. A little bit of it got on my skin. So I went to my apartment, washed it off, and everything was fine until a couple days ago. Then I started… changing." "What do you mean… changing?" Sonic asked. "Well, as you know I've become a lot smaller and my voice has changed, but I've also been thinking differently, acting differently, feeling differently…" Sonic cut him off. "Feeling differently? What do you mean?" Sonic noticed him/her blush a little, and then turn away. "I'll explain later. But some other evidence, and this may sound a bit… well… weird… but… that… um… thing that uh… only men have… has um…" he motioned for me to get closer to his ear. "Almost completely disappeared." He whispered.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Sonic said, mouth wide open in shock. "Like, completely?" Sonic asked. "Almost." Sonic sat quietly for a moment, not sure what to think. "So… you really think your becoming a woman?" "Yes… I've… already seen a doctor about it. He said it was a very rare gender reversal disease that literally morphs you into the opposite gender, and there's currently no known treatment."

Sonic looked down, not sure what to think. "Have you told anyone else?" "Rouge." That was no surprise. Rouge is probably the only person on the planet that he trusts (besides himself). "Why did you tell me?" Sonic asked. "Honestly, that's another thing that worries me, I actually want you to know about this." _Oh god, he's right, _Sonic thought. _He would've never trusted me with anything like this if he wasn't feeling weird. _"And what about that 'feeling differently'? What is that all about? Do you mean like physically or…" he didn't get to finish. "Emotionally." _Oh god… does he mean… _"How emotionally?" "Well, let's just say that I haven't been feeling the same towards anyone of my friends lately." "When are you planning on telling the rest?" "I don't know but… Sonic… I need to tell you something." "What?" Shadow leaned in close. "I think I love you."

**Okay guys! End of Chapter 1. Please no hate. And sorry if it was a bit slow for you, it just feels wrong for me to make a story without a proper introduction, plus I needed some way to turn Shadow into a girl! (Sorry if you don't like that, but hey, isn't that what a fanfiction's supposed to be?) Anyways, chapter 2 will be coming soon. Delta Dawg out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's Mutation

Chapter 2

Sonic lay awake in his bed that night, not sure what to think. He had told Shadow that he would need some time to adjust, and Shadow was okay with it. It was a lot to take in, with Shadow turning into a girl and what not. That was three weeks ago. Shadow was now completely morphed, and to Sonic, she looked h-o-t hot. Sonic had helped her tell everyone and pretty much the entire town new about it. Much to Sonic's surprise they almost readily accepted it. Sonic was mustering up the courage he needed to ask Shadow out. Tomorrow was when he would ask.

As Sonic kept thinking about how he would ask Shadow out, Shadow also grew restless in her apartment. Rouge had taken her for a little "Girl's night out" to adjust to becoming a woman. It had helped, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. The blue hedgehog was so attractive, and she really started to notice some great things about him that she hadn't taken into consideration when she was a man. The more she thought about him, the more she wanted him. _But would Sonic ever want to be with me? _She questioned. _Would he find our relationship too awkward? _The more she asked herself those questions, the more worried she became. She decided to call Rouge and ask her about it. She picked up her phone and dialed Rouge's number. "Hello?" a tired voice answered. "Rouge? It's me, Shadow." "Oh hey Shadow! What can I help you with?" she asked. It was 10:00 at night. She would probably say no but… "Do you mind if I come talk to you?" "Oh," she answered. "Well, now is not the… best possible time…" "Who are you talking to?" Shadow recognized Knuckle's tired voice. "It's nothing, go back to bed sweetie." "So… can we meet somewhere?" Rouge sighed. "Okay, fine. Meet me at the new restaurant that opened on Main Street." "Okay, thanks!" Shadow squealed. She had little to no memory of being a boy. It's almost as if she grew up another person…

Rouge gave Knuckles a kiss on the forehead as she got out of bed to go meet Shadow. _What could she need now? _She thought as she put on some casual clothes. She went out and flew over to the restaurant. Shadow was already there, waiting. "What took you so long?" Shadow asked in a cocky voice. _If there's one thing that hasn't changed, _Rouge thought, _it's her attitude._ "Oh, gimme a break!" she joked. "Not all of us have super speed y'know." "Alright, fine!" Shadow said. They took a seat and started talking. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Rouge asked. "Oh! Yeah um…" Shadow hesitated. This was a sensitive topic, and she really needed some help. "I was… uh… wondering… um… well…" Rouge cut her off. "Spit it out!" she yelled. "Well I kinda need some… advice on… love." Rouge practically jumped out of her seat and said; "Well, I'm right here for you! Ask away." "Well… Shadow started. "Let's just say that there is a certain… hedgehog… that I think I would enjoy being with." "And this hedgehog would be a boy, correct?" Rouge interrupted. "Yes. And if I were to maybe… ask him out… do you think it would be awkward? With me used to being a boy and whatnot?" "Hmmm…" Rouge thought for a moment. "To be honest I couldn't tell you. I think that it would be cute. Almost like fate put you two together, but I've never been in this position before. He might find it awkward at first, but if you two really love each other, than I think he will accept it no matter what." That made Shadow happy. "Thanks Rouge." "You're welcome." Just as Shadow got up to leave, Rouge stopped her. "Any hint as to who this certain hedgehog might be?" Rouge said playfully. "Well…" Shadow hesitated. "I'll give you a hint. He… he doesn't like to take things slow." Rouge smiled and flew off.

Shadow walked home from the restaurant. She needed some time to think. All she could think about was what would happen if Sonic rejected her. She could think of one million ways it could happen. As she thought about it, her eyes began to tear up. She wasn't sure if she could take that kind of rejection. She began to run, faster and faster. She just wanted to run away from her own life. She just wanted things to be normal again. But she knew that could never happen.

Rouge finally made it back to her apartment where knuckles was still sleeping soundly. The hint that Shadow gave her was enough to figure out who it was: Sonic. He was the fastest out of all the hedgehogs, and the only one that fit Shadow's hint. As Rouge got her PJ's on all she could think was _they would look so cute together… _Before she went into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's Mutation

Chapter 3

Today was the day. _I'm finally gonna do it, _Sonic thought to himself as he walked to Shadow's apartment. _I'm finally going to ask her out. _Yesterday he planned out how he would do it. He had spent three hours in it so he hoped that it worked. And in three hours, all that he came up with is to go to her apartment and ask. In three hours. That's it. _Well, it's not like I have to tell her that I had been planning that for three hours, _he reassured himself. Before he knew it, he was standing in Shadow's apartment lobby, practically shaking. _Why am I so nervous? Get it together Sonic! _His mind commanded him. He took a deep breath, walked into the elevator and pressed the button that went to Shadow's floor. He was about to knock on her door when it opened, and Shadow was standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hey Shadow!" Sonic said nervously. "Hey Sonic!" Shadow replied in an equally nervous voice. "So… what brings you here?" Shadow asked. "Um… nothing… y'know… just… strolling around… thought I would maybe… drop by… say hello.""Mhmmm…" Shadow replied. _You're blowing it! _Sonic thought to himself. "Where are you going?" "To the mall," she replied bluntly. "My old sneakers don't fit me anymore, I need new ones." "Cool… cool," Sonic said. "Mind if I tag along?" "Not at all," she replied. _Okay, off to a good start, go shopping with her a while as friends and then maybe by tonight… _Sonic blushed a little at what he was thinking about. He even started to drool a bit. "I'll race you to the mall!" Shadow yelled playfully as she sped off towards the mall. That got Sonic out of his trance. He loved a good race.

"Hey wait up! No fair!" Sonic yelled after her. It took them less than a minute to get to the mall, Sonic arriving seconds after Shadow. "I won that one," she taunted. "You got a headstart!" Sonic replied playfully. They both laughed and Sonic hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands as they walked into the mall. Then he did. He blushed wildly as he tightened his grip around Shadow's hand. _Jesus! You're holding hands with her?! _He thought, still blushing. Eventually she let go to go look at some new sneakers while Sonic sat alone on a bench near the fountain.

_Okay, _Sonic thought. _Maybe when she comes out I'll…_ "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "What do you think of these?" She held up a pair of black sneakers. "Well, I don't personally like them…" he started. "Oh right… why do I even bother?" she joked. She sat down next to them and tried them on. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Sneakers that fit!" Sonic just kept looking at her. _She looks so cute… _"Sonic?" "Huh? What?" "You were in a daze." She got up. "Well I'm done here. Bye Sonic!" But before she could speed off, Sonic stopped her. "Shadow wait," he said. "What is it?" she asked. "Umm… are you… are you doing anything later?" "No," she said suspiciously. "Why?" "I was thinking… um… maybe we could do something together, y'know?" Shadow blushed a little and answered: "I'm free at 8:00." "That's perfect!" Sonic exclaimed a little happily. "Can I pick you up?" Shadow giggled. "Sure." "Alright!" Sonic said. "See you at eight?" he asked. "Yep," Shadow replied. Then she sped off.

Sonic walked home that afternoon. He wanted to take it slow that evening. "Tonight is gonna be a good night," he whispered to himself. He checked his watch. It was 7:30. He sped home and put on some respectable clothes. A nice shirt and some pants would do just fine.

Meanwhile, Shadow rushed into her apartment and started jumping on the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she started yelling. "I should tell Rouge!" She was reaching for her phone when she decided that Rouge could wait. She put on a black skirt and her new pair of red sneakers. Then she waited for Sonic.

Sonic decided that instead of just making Shadow and himself run to the restaurant and ruin their nice clothes, he would call a limousine. _Would that be overdoing it?_ He thought. But he decided to dismiss it when the limo arrived. He told the driver Shadow's address and sat back, thinking about what tonight might bring.

When Sonic arrived, he confidently walked up the stairs (he hated elevators, they went too slow for him) and knocked on Shadow's apartment door. Only a moment passed before Shadow opened the door. Sonic gaped at the sight of her. _She looks beautiful! _He thought. "Hi Sonic," Shadow said in an excited tone. "Hi… You ready?" Sonic asked. "Yep, let's go!"

Shadow thought that the limousine was great. Sonic had a great time watching her talk and admire the limo. When they arrived at the restaurant Sonic had decided on (he got a tip off that this was her favorite restaurant), they sat down and ordered. Some people were giving them funny looks but Sonic said to just wave them off. When they were done with their meals, Sonic paid the check and they left.

When they arrived at Shadow's apartment Sonic insisted he escort her to her room. Shadow didn't argue. When they arrived at her room Shadow took Sonic's hand into hers. "I had a really good time tonight Sonic," she began. "Thank you." Sonic, now blushing, replied "No problem." There was a moment of silence, then Shadow kissed Sonic.

At first Sonic felt surprised, but after almost no time, he kissed her back. They stood there, kissing, for five minutes, only stopping to catch their breath.

When they stopped, they just stood there in each other's embrace, never wanting the moment to end. Sonic finally spoke up. "I should really get going…" "Okay," Shadow replied. "I love you," she said before Sonic entered the stairwell. Sonic stood there for a moment, and then replied; "I love you to." And dashed off.

**Okay guys, that was chapter three. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this one, I was diagnosed with a mild case of pneumonia and they have me on some meds that aren't exactly helping me stay awake and thinking for more than 5 minutes XD Don't worry, I promise chapter 4 will come much sooner! Delta Dawg out!**


End file.
